Colorful Sensibilities
by Cloudinne
Summary: Ficlet Stories for HunHan/SeLu, ChanBaek/BaekYeol, KaiSoo/KaiDO, SuLay [Shounen-Ai/AU/OOC] 4 Chapter Sekaligus!
1. Decode

**COLORFUL SENSIBILITIES**

**By 99Eighttwo**

**BOY'S LOVE, SHOUNEN-AI, SLASH, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, OUT OF CHARACTER**

**ROMANCE**

**.**

**. **

**.**

==== 43 6f 6b 6f 72 66 75 6b 20 73 65 6e 62 69 74 79 ====

**DECODE**

.

HUNHAN (Sehun – Luhan)

…

Se Hun tak ingat ini sudah keberapa kalinya ia menghela nafas. Ia juga tak ingat sudah berapa lama pantatnya itu menduduki bangku coklat ini.

Bangku coklat di bawah pohon —yang entah apa namanya— di taman belakang sekolahnya. Dengan sebuah potongan kertas kecil di tangan kanannya.

Dan semuanya itu berkat seniornya. Seniornya yang berdarah China itu. Seniornya yang tiba-tiba datang ke kelasnya —yang untunglah saat itu jam kosong— bersama kawanannya lalu memberinya secarik kertas yang bertuliskan beberapa huruf abjad.

Masalahnya _sih_ bukan Se Hun yang tidak bisa membaca. Huruf-huruf di kertas itu juga sama dengan huruf-huruf yang dulunya ia pelajari di Taman Kanak-kanak. Dan ia masih ingat huruf itu berjumlah 26, yaitu A sampai Z.

Tapi penggalan kata-kata yang ditulis dengan huruf abjad itu yang tidak bisa ia cerna. Hurufnya juga tak beraturan. Ia memandangi kertas itu dengan kening berkerut semenjak sang senior pergi. Hingga saat di kelas seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan mengatakan, _Mungkin kau harus menerjemahkan kata-kata di kertas itu!_

Dan kini, di taman belakang sekolahnya ini, ia mencoba memahami kalimat yang ditorehkan di kertas itu. Tulisan yang membuat kepalanya ingin pecah. Lagipula, kenapa juga senior itu menyuruhnya menerjemahkan ini? Dasar Kurang Kerjaan!

Tapi sekalipun kurang kerjaan, toh Se Hun memutuskan untuk tetap menerjemahkan tulisan itu. Siapa tahu setelah ia berhasil menerjemahkannya hujan uang akan turun.

Oke, yang terakhir terlalu mustahil.

_Well_, sejujurnya Se Hun juga berharap senior China bernama Lu Han —yang terkenal karena _Beautiful_ _Face_-nya— itu bukan berasal dari planet selain Bumi.

Tidak lucu 'kan jika tiba-tiba seorang _alien_ menemuinya di jam sekolah? Apalagi _alien_ cantik macam Lu Han.

"Hei!"

Se Hun tersentak hingga hampir saja jatuh dari posisi duduknya saat sebuah suara menyapa indera pendengarnya. Ia mendongak. Mendapati sesosok manusia dengan mata terlampaui sipit tersenyum padanya.

Senyum yang membuat Si Idiot Park Chan Yeol jatuh hati.

"Eh, _Hyung_?" Se Hun berucap dengan nada berbinar dibelakangnya. "Bisakah kau membantuku memecahkan huruf-huruf disini?" Ia menyodorkan kertas itu pada senior yang satu tingkat di atasnya. Berharap kali ini Dewi Fortuna berpihak padanya.

"Oh.. ini sandi sungai. Oh ya, kau tahu kemana Chan Yeol? Tadi aku mencarinya di atap sekolah, tempat biasa ia bermeditasi, tapi aku tak menemukannya."

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu mencarinya dengan mengelilingi sekolah, _Hyung_. Cari saja di hatimu, kau pasti menemukannya— _ouwhh_!" Se Hun mengelus tangan kirinya saat sebuah telapak tangan mendarat dengan tidak elitnya. Dan ia menemukan senior sipit itu menatapnya tajam. Bahkan lebih tajam dari hidung Kris, _Master Of Languages_ sekaligus _Prince Of High School_ di sekolahnya.

"Harusnya tadi aku tidak memberi tahu sandi itu padamu, Oh Se Hun!" Dan setelah itu sang senior pergi. Meninggalkan Se Hun dengan _cengiran_ tidak jelas di paras tampannya.

…

"_Hhhh.._" Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Oh Se Hun menghela nafas. Ini juga sudah kesekian kalinya angin berhembus membelai rambut pirangnya.

Percuma saja si senior sipit itu memberi tahunya tentang nama sandi itu. Toh, ia juga tak mengerti tentang sandi sungai itu. Sandi sungai, sandi danau, sandi gunung sekalipun, ia tak akan pernah paham.

Sampai seorang karibnya menepuk pundaknya dari belakang dan menyerahkan secarik kertas padanya. Kertas yang setelah Se Hun baca berisi tentang sandi sungai itu.

"Oke, terima kasih, Kkamjong!" Dan setelah mendengar penuturan terima kasih Se Hun, Jong In pergi ke tempatnya semula, di samping Kyung Soo yang kala itu menonton serial kartun melalui ponselnya di bangku taman sebelah.

…

AW TY WRQ, VOZMBOW CYCOTMWCR! COUYQO OCR IYQERCOMIR!

…

Butuh waktu lebih dari 10 menit bagi Se Hun untuk menerjemahkan sandi itu ke dalam huruf normal.

Dan berkat Jong In yang menyelamatkannya, kini ia berjalan _sok_ keren di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya saat jam istirahat dengan kertas biru yang ia lipat rapi di tangan kanannya.

Berjalan menuju kelas sang senior China berada.

Hingga tepat di depan pintu bercat abu-abu yang terbuka lebar itu, ia menemukan si senior tersenyum kecil bersama teman-temannya.

Se Hun memasuki kelas itu dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Berjalan angkuh diiringi senyum di wajahnya.

Dan dengan itu, ia meletakkan kertas biru tersebut tepat di bangku Lu Han, lalu meninggalkan kelas itu. Masih dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Lu Han membuka kertas itu perlahan dan membacanya.

Beberapa detik berikutnya ia tersenyum.

Dan pergi meninggalkan kelasnya, menemui sang pengirim kertas biru itu.

…

CRUOTO OCR SOC LMTO IYQABOC

…

.

.

[Oh Se Hun, jadilah kekasihku! Karena aku menyukaimu!]

.

[Kurasa aku tak bisa menolak]

.

.

_**SELESAI..**_

==== 43 6f 6b 6f 72 66 75 6b 20 73 65 6e 62 69 74 79 ====

_**Review^^**_


	2. It's Miraculous

**COLORFUL SENSIBILITIES**

**By 99Eighttwo**

**BOY'S LOVE, SHOUNEN-AI, SLASH, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, OUT OF CHARACTER**

**ROMANCE**

**.**

**. **

**.**

==== 43 6f 6b 6f 72 66 75 6b 20 73 65 6e 62 69 74 79 ====

**IT'S MIRACULOUS**

.

CHANBAEK (Chanyeol – Baekhyun)

…

Baek Hyun lelah..

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepatnya.

Terjadi cepat hingga ia tak tahu kemana temannya yang idiot itu pergi—

—salahkan kaki si idiot itu yang terlalu panjang hingga Baek Hyun tak mampu mengejar.

Atau mungkin kakinya sendiri yang terlalu pendek.

Ia berhenti sejenak di taman belakang sekolahnya. Menumpukan badannya yang lelah dengan kedua tangan yang ia sangga pada kedua lututnya.

Sebenarnya, ia bingung siapa yang harus di salahkan akan kepergian Chan Yeol yang terlalu mendadak itu.

Tapi kalau dipikir-dipikir, hal itu lebih condong ke Chan Yeol. Salah Chan Yeol sendiri yang dengan usil memberi _blush on_ —milik temannya yang dijuluki _The_ _Queen Of Make Up_— pada pipi Baek Hyun hingga membuat Baek Hyun —entah disengaja atau tidak— memukul kepala Chan Yeol dengan kamus tebal yang kala itu di tangan mungilnya.

_Well_, sebenarnya hal semacam itu sudah biasa. Pertengkaran Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun bukanlah hal yang tabu. Namun setelah peristiwa itu, bel istirahat berbunyi dan Chan Yeol langsung melesat pergi keluar dari kelas. Meninggalkan Baek Hyun dan teman-teman sekelasnya dengan sejuta pertanyaan di otak mereka.

Dan kembali pada Baek Hyun.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya bertumpu, Baek Hyun tak sengaja menangkap sosok Se Hun duduk di sebuah bangku coklat dengan kertas di tangannya.

Ia tersenyum, dan berlari mendekati juniornya yang terkenal se-antero sekolah karena wajah tampannya yang manyaingi Kris itu.

—perlu diingatkan! Baek Hyun tak pernah menaruh hati pada si salju macam Se Hun, atau si _Angry Bird_ macam Kris, sekalipun wajah mereka bagaikan Shia Labeouf*, aktor favoritnya.

"Hei!"

Baek Hyun berdiri di depan Se Hun dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Dan ia tertawa kecil saat melihat Se Hun tersentak dan hampir terjatuh.

"Eh, _Hyung_? Bisakah kau membantuku memecahkan huruf-huruf disini?"

Baek Hyun menerima kertas kecil di tangan Se Hun saat si junior itu menyodorkan padanya. Ia berpikir sejenak. "Oh.. ini sandi sungai. Oh ya, kau tahu kemana Chan Yeol? Tadi aku mencarinya di atap sekolah, tempat biasa ia bermeditasi, tapi aku tak menemukannya."

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu mencarinya dengan mengelilingi sekolah, _Hyung_. Cari saja di hatimu, kau pasti menemukannya— _ouwhh_!"

Baek Hyun memutuskan untuk memukul kepala Se Hun dengan tangan kecilnya. _What the_— _cari saja dihatimu, apa maksudnya itu, eoh?_

Dengan itu, ia pergi meninggalkan juniornya yang ternyata juga menjabat sebagai tetangganya itu.

…

"OH! ASTAGA! PARK CHAN YEOL!"

Baek Hyun tak bisa mengontol suaranya saat ia tak sengaja menemukan si tiang Chan Yeol di toilet khusus pria di sekolah yang kini ia singgahi kurang lebih selama 2 tahun itu.

Ia bahkan tak menyadari jika tubuh mungilnya itu tengah mendekap pemuda yang lebih muda darinya beberapa bulan itu. Mendekapnya erat.

Terlampaui erat hingga panas menjalar di wajah Chan Yeol —yang membolakan matanya— bahkan sampai ke kedua telinga lebarnya.

Yang untungnya Baek Hyun tak mengetahui hal itu.

"Yeol, maafkan aku. Tadi aku tak sengaja memukulmu dengan kamus. Jadi tolong jangan pergi lagi.."

.

Chan Yeol berkedip.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

.

Baek Hyun mengucapkan kata maaf padanya.

Dan itu untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Sungguh sulit di percaya.

.

"BAEK HYUN! KAU KENAPA? Hari ini tidak ada hujan, badai, gempa, bahkan petir dadakan! Apa yang terjadi padamu, _eoh_?" Chan Yeol mengguncang tubuh mungil dihadapannya dengan cukup kencang.

Demi Jong In dan Se Hun yang sering tertangkap basah mengupil di tempat umum, Chan Yeol berani bersumpah bahwa ini untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar kata maaf dari bibir tipis Baek Hyun yang dilontarkan padanya.

Dan Chan Yeol mendengarnya secara LANGSUNG!

Bukan apa-apa _sih_, hanya saja, setiap Baek Hyun melakukan kesalahan padanya, si mungil itu tak pernah meminta maaf padanya.

Rasanya Chan Yeol seperti mendapat _The Greatest Surprise_ di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yeol. Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba keluar kelas setelah aku memukulmu? Biasanya 'kan kau tidak seperti itu. Apa kau marah padaku? Kalau kau marah padaku maafkan aku, Yeol."

.

.

.

.

.

_Loading…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Pfftt_— _BWAHAHAHAHAH_!"

Baek Hyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Ia tak tahu kenapa tiang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga memegangi perutnya yang untungnya kotak-kotak itu. (Baek Hyun tak sengaja melihatnya saat ia berkunjung ke rumah Chan Yeol dan menemukan Chan Yeol bertelanjang dada dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya.)

"Baek Hyun, lupakan saja! Ayo kita ke tempat kita biasa bermeditasi."

Baek Hyun masih terlalu bingung hingga ia tak sadar Chan Yeol merangkul pundak kecilnya dan menuntunnya ke atap sekolah.

—Padahal si Chan Yeol itu melarikan diri ke toilet karena terlalu terburu-buru untuk buang air—

Tak menyadari sosok Chan Yeol yang menganggap itu semua adalah keajaiban untuknya. Walaupun di tempat yang tidak elit macam toilet.

.

.

_**SELESAI..**_

==== 43 6f 6b 6f 72 66 75 6b 20 73 65 6e 62 69 74 79 ====

_**Review^^**_


	3. Jong In's Avatar

**COLORFUL SENSIBILITIES**

**By 99Eighttwo**

**BOY'S LOVE, SHOUNEN-AI, SLASH, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, OUT OF CHARACTER**

**ROMANCE**

**.**

**. **

**.**

==== 43 6f 6b 6f 72 66 75 6b 20 73 65 6e 62 69 74 79 ====

**JONG IN'S AVATAR**

.

KAISOO (Kai – Kyungsoo)

…

Jong In mendongakkan kepalanya. Kali ini langit terlampaui cerah. Dengan jutaan awan fantasi berbentuk hati ciptaan otak minimum milik Kim Jong In.

Hari ini 21 Juni. Musim semi berhenti, dan berganti musim panas yang datang.

Sepengetahuan Jong In, Kyung Soo menyukai pergantian musim. Terutama pergantian musim yang terjadi kali ini.

Tapi sepertinya, hal itu tak berlaku untuk saat ini.

Karena seorang Do Kyung Soo yang duduk di sampingnya kini sibuk bermain dengan ponsel barunya— menonton sebuah acara favorit Kyung Soo, serial kartun "_Avatar, The Legend Of Aang"_.

Bukan apa-apa sih, hanya saja Jong In merasa diabaikan.

Tapi biarkan saja, toh nanti Kyung Soo akan kembali bermanja-manja padanya lagi.

Avatar. Jong In juga menyukai serial kartun itu. Ia juga sering meminjam komik Avatar koleksi Kyung Soo. Belum lagi kemarin Jong In baru saja menonton versi _film_-nya— di rumah minimalis Kyung Soo. Walaupun ia seringkali lupa nama-nama tokohnya, berbeda 180 derajat dengan Kyung Soo yang hafal di luar kepala.

_Ngomong-ngomong_ Avatar, Jong In jadi ingat bagaimana histerisnya Kyung Soo saat mendengar berita bahwa serial kartun itu telah ada versi _film_-nya. Ditambah dengan salah satu pemerannya yang juga favorit Kyung Soo.

Itu _lo_, yang berperan sebagai Jasper dalam _film_ Twilight —yang Jong In tak tahu siapa nama asli aktor tampan itu. —yang sejujurnya membuat Jong In iri karena _Si Mata Bulat_ itu lebih sering memuji si "Jasper" ketimbang dirinya.

Oke, mari lupakan Jong In yang iri.

Jong In menoleh ke arah sampingnya, mendapati Kyung Soo yang tampak tenang menonton serial kartun itu. Padahal setahu Jong In serial kartun itu bukan beraliran _Romance _ataupun_ General_. —dan Jong In akui Kyung Soo itu sedikit aneh.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Kyung Soo itu mirip Avatar. Memiliki 4 elemen. Tanah, Air, Udara, dan Api.

**Elemen pertama, Tanah.**

Kyung Soo itu sering membuat gempa. Bukan gempa dalam hal yang sebenarnya. Kyung Soo lebih sering menggempakan jantungnya saat mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu satu sama lain. Membuat darahnya berlarian cepat dan mengalir hingga ke wajahnya, yang berdampak pada kedua telinganya memerah.

Itu juga salah Kyung Soo yang wajahnya terlalu imut —menurut pandangan Kim Jong In. Juga bibir tebal nan _pink_ yang menggoda itu. _Ugh_.. Jong In sudah terlalu sering untuk menahan hasratnya. Dan untungnya imannya kuat.

**Eleman kedua, Air.**

Setahu Jong In, air itu termasuk salah satu dari benda-benda tak berbentuk. Dan menurut Jong In, air itu juga masuk dalam benda yang mampu mematikan api, bahkan sebesar apapun api itu.

Jong In pernah tak dapat mengendalikan emosinya saat seorang siswa —entah sengaja atau tidak— menumpahkan segelas jus padanya, yang kala itu tengah sibuk mengerjakan PR dadakannya di kantin —hingga buku-bukunya basah. Jong In hampir saja meninju si siswa itu jika saja Kyung Soo tak datang, lalu menyuruh siswa itu pergi dan menenangkannya.

Jong In ingat bagaimana khawatirnya Kyung Soo saat mendapati dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penghuni kantin. —membuatnya tak tahan untuk tersenyum saat ini,

Jong In juga ingat Kyung Soo yang mencoba menangkup kedua pipinya dengan tangan mungil Kyung Soo, menenangkannya.

Dan Jong In pikir Kyung Soo itu seperti air, yang mampu meredam api emosinya.

_Amazing!_

**Elemen ketiga, Udara.**

Seperti yang pernah Kyung Soo katakan padanya, cinta itu seperti udara, tak bisa dilihat tapi mampu untuk dirasakan.

Jong In rasanya ingin berteriak kala itu. Karena yang Jong In tahu, Kyung Soo itu bukan tipikal orang yang romantis —karena Jong In yakin otak Kyung Soo hanya diisi oleh kata 'memasak'.

Jong In merasa Kyung Soo itu seperti udara baginya, karena tanpa Kyung Soo, Jong In tak akan mampu bernafas.

Dan Jong In pernah mengatakan itu pada Kyung Soo, yang membuat Kyung Soo merasa mual dan ingin muntah. —yang Jong In yakini bahwa Kyung Soo hanya berpura-pura, terlihat dari pipi _chubby_ yang memerah itu.

**Elemen keempat, Api.**

Awal Jong In mengenal Kyung Soo, ia pikir Kyung Soo itu sosok yang pendiam, tak banyak emosi.

Tapi Jong In meralat kalimat itu saat ia sengaja membuat Kyung Soo emosi dengan menyembunyikan puluhan buku resep memasak milik Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo memarahinya di ruang tengah —milik Kyung Soo— kala itu.

Tapi entah kenapa Jong In merasa mulut Kyung Soo mengeluarkan api saat memarahinya. Entah itu fantasinya sendiri, atau memang benar.

Jong In bersumpah tak menyangka jika Kyung Soo marah hingga sedahsyat itu.

Wow!

Seperti pasar yang tengah dilanda kebakaran, apinya kemana-mana.

Oke, mungkin kali ini Jong In sedikit membuka sisi negatif dari Kyung Soo.

…

"Kkamjong!"

Jong In tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke arah kanannya, mendapati Kyung Soo menatap tajam dirinya.

Sungguh panjang umur. Baru saja Jong In bilang Kyung Soo itu kalau marah berbahaya, dan kini sepertinya hal itu akan terjadi.

_So dangerous_! Jong In harus siap-siap untuk mengangkat kakinya, dan..

.

.

.

_LARI!_

.

.

.

"KKAMJONG HITAM! MAU KEMANA KAU? AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

Jong In hanya bisa berlari, tak mempedulikan teriakan Kyung Soo dibelakangnya yang tengah mengejarnya.

Ia hanya berharap Kyung Soo menghilang dari pandangannya.

Dan Jong In menemukan tempat yang cocok, perpustakaan belakang. Ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di tempat itu sampai jam pulang.

_Brak!_

Mata Jong In berkedip beberapa kali.

"O-ouch.. Maaf. Aku tidak tahu ada orang. Yi Xing Hyung, maafkan aku. "

Jong In melihat tetangganya asal China bernama Yi Xing tengah bersama dengan seseorang yang sangat mustahil bagi Jong In untuk ber-adegan seperti dengan Yi Xing.

Ia terlalu sibuk mengamati dua sejoli yang berjalan keluar melewatinya yang kala itu di pintu perpustakaan sembari tersenyum.

Tak menyadari Kyung Soo yang datang dan juga terheran-heran.

Hingga beberapa detik berikutnya..

.

.

.

.

"AMPUN, _HYUNGG_…! JANGAN CUBIT TELINGAKU TERLALU KERAS! NANTI PENDENGARANKU _ERROR_!"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI, KKAMJONG!"

.

.

_**SELESAI..**_

==== 43 6f 6b 6f 72 66 75 6b 20 73 65 6e 62 69 74 79 ====

_**Review^^**_


	4. The Sacred

**COLORFUL SENSIBILITIES**

**By 99Eighttwo**

**BOY'S LOVE, SHOUNEN-AI, SLASH, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, OUT OF CHARACTER**

**ROMANCE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

==== 43 6f 6b 6f 72 66 75 6b 20 73 65 6e 62 69 74 79 ====

**THE SACRED**

.

SULAY (Suho – Lay)

…

Yi Xing baru saja menyelesaikan tugas dari guru _killer_-nya. Ia baru ingin keluar dari kelas yang disinggahinya saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap bayangan seseorang yang baru saja melewati depan kelasnya.

Bayangan seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini menguasai pikirannya.

Ia terburu-buru memasukkan alat tulisnya kedalam tas ungunya. Berlari keluar kelas mengikuti sosok bayangan itu.

Dan tepat disebuah tangga menuju lantai atas samping ruang musik, ia berhenti. Sosok yang diikutinya memasuki ruang yang banyak digemari banyak siswa-siswi itu.

Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati ruang musik itu. Di pinggir pintu, ia menengok ke dalam. Menyembunyikan badannya dibalik pintu bercat coklat tersebut.

Kedua iris matanya memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan yang sudah lama tak ia kunjungi itu, berharap menemukan seseorang tersebut.

Tapi, yang didapatinya hanyalah sebuah grand piano dan gitar putih disampingnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orang yang diikutinya.

Yi Xing sudah sering memperhatikan sosok itu, yang satu tingkat dengannya. Mulai saat pertama kali mereka masuk sekolah ini hingga sekarang, tingkat terakhir dalam _High School_.

Tapi yang Yi Xing herankan, ia tak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk berkenalan atau setidaknya bersaling sapa dengan pemuda yang berbeda kelas dengannya itu

Bukan. Yi Xing bukan tipe orang pemalu ataupun penakut. Ia juga bukan tipe orang yang sibuk hingga tak ada wkatu.

Hanya saja, setiap Yi Xing berusaha untuk mendekati sosok itu, sosok itu selalu pergi menjauh. Selalu tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangannya.

Yang Yi Xing tahu, sosok itu bernama Kim Joon Myeon, lebih tua darinya beberapa bulan, tinggal di pinggiran kota Seoul, dijuluki _The Sacred _karena jarang bergaul dengan yang lain —sehingga teman-teman sekelasnya menganggapnya 'keramat', ―tidak teridentifikasi sejarah keluarganya.

Tapi, kemisteriusan pemuda itulah yang membuatnya tertarik.

Yi Xing pernah sekali tak sengaja menemukan Joon Myeon tersenyum simpul tahun lalu, saat peringatan ulang tahun sekolahnya.

Dan dalam hitungan detik setelah peristiwa itu, Yi Xing merasakan dadanya bergemuruh, jantungnya berpacu cepat, pipinya memanas, dan wajah tampannya memerah ―hingga ke kedua telinganya.

Oke, lupakan saja tentang Yi Xing yang merasakan sensasi aneh terhadap Joon Myeon itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Yi Xing tersentak kaget saat mendengar sebuah suara dari arah belakangnya. Ia membolakan kedua matanya.

Suara itu.. suara yang akhir-akhir ini berdengung di dalam telinganya. Suara Joon Myeon.

Dengan jantung yang terasa ingin keluar dari sarangnya, Yi Xing berusaha mati-matian untuk membalikkkan badannya. Berharap sosok bernama Joon Myeon itu tak menangkap basah dirinya yang terlihat seperti penguntit.

Di depannnya, berdiri sosok Joon Myeon dengan seragam yang sama sepertinya. Jas coklat muda dan celana coklat tua. Tanpa _name-tag_ di seragam milik Joon Myeon.

Ia ingat dan melihat jelas dengan kedua matanya sendiri Joon Myeon memasuki ruang musik itu.

Tapi yang didapatinya adalah Joon Myeon yang kini ada di depannya.

Yi Xing yakin matanya tak mengalami masalah karena ia bisa melihat dengan jelas mata itu menatapnya lekat. Mata yang membiusnya sejak pandangan pertama.

Membuatnya sulit bernafas hingga, hingga jantungnya harus bekerja lebih cepat.

Yi Xing tampak terkejut ―dalam hati― saat mendapati sepasang mata itu seakan rapuh. Walau yang ia ketahui selama ini, kedua mata itu seakan membunuh.

Rapuh, bagai kayu yang siap menjadi serpihan saat diterpa angin.

"E-engg.. a-aku―"

Yi Xing tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. Bibirnya seolah terkunci oleh gembok tak kasat mata.

―Saat menyadari tubuhnya direngkuh oleh seseorang.

Seseorang yang tadi ia ikuti.

Kim Joon Myeon.

"Temani aku.. aku tak ingin sendiri―

.

.

.

―Zhang Yi Xing."

.

.

.

Yi Xing mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk mencerna sebuah kalimat tak panjang yang keluar dari bibir Joon Myeon.

Kim Joon Myeon, seseorang yang terkenal sebagai murid ter-misterius di sekolahnya, jarang berbicara, menyebutkan namanya, yang seingat Yi Xing ia dan Joon Myeon tak pernah berkenalan sebelumnya.

Sebuah rekor luar biasa yang Yi Xing perlu catat dalam ingatannya.

…

Yi Xing memutuskan untuk membawa Joon Myeon ke perpustakaan paling belakang di sekolahnya. Tak lupa menenteng sebuah tas milik Joon Myeon (Yi Xing mengambilnya sebelum membawa Joon Myeon ke tempat ini, yang membuat teman-teman sekelas Joon Myeon menatapnya dengan tanda tanya besar. Karena selama yang teman-teman Joon Myeon ketahui, si Joon Myeon itu tak pernah bercakap-cakap dengan siapapun.)

Ia mendudukkan Joon Myeon di salah satu kursi di depan sebuah rak buku berisi koleksi-koleksi Ensiklopedia. Sesekali ia menaruh pandangannya pada sosok berkulit pucat itu.

"Tunggu disini. Aku hanya pergi sebentar dan aku akan kembali."

Yi Xing pergi setelah menepuk pundak Joon Myeon ―walau sedikit ragu. Ia menuntun tubuhnya menuju kantin. Membeli sebuah minuman penyegar dalam botol lalu kembali menuju perpustakaan, menemui Joon Myeon.

"J-joon Myeon, dimana kau?"

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan setelah sampai di perpustakaan yang sepi ini. Tapi ia tak menemukan Joon Myeon. Yang ia dapati hanyalah tas putih milik pemuda misterius itu.

"Aku disini."

"Astaga!"

Yi Xing lagi-lagi terlonjak kaget saat sepasang tangan melingkar manis dipinggangnya, dengan sebuah kepala yang bertengger di bahu kirinya.

Rasanya seperti jutaan kupu-kupu berwarna-warni menari-nari di perutnya.

"J-joon Myeon, apa y-yang kau lakukan?"

"Sebentar saja.. izinkan aku seperti ini."

Yi Xing tak peduli dengan suasana sekolah yang mulai sepi, terdengar dari suara yang berasal dari _speaker_ di sudut ruangan yang menandakan telah saatnya pulang.

Ia berharap dentuman jantungnya tidak terdengar oleh seseorang yang tengah mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggangnya ini.

Membuat kedua telinganya memerah.

_Brak!_

"O-ouch.. Maaf. Aku tidak tahu ada orang. Yi Xing Hyung, maafkan aku. "

Yi Xing tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah suara dari balik pintu. Membuatnya segera melepaskan sepasang tangan dipinggangnya itu.

Disana terdapat dua orang siswa, juniornya, Jong In dan Kyung Soo —yang kala itu terengah-engah.

Ia refleks menggandeng tangan Joon Myeon dan menuntun pemuda yang lebih tua darinya beberapa tahun itu keluar dari perpustakaan. Tak lupa tas putih milik Joon Myeon.

Tersenyum simpul saat melewati Jong In dan Kyung Soo —yang Yi Xing yakini tengah dilanda pertanyaan besar.

.

.

_**SELESAI..**_

==== 43 6f 6b 6f 72 66 75 6b 20 73 65 6e 62 69 74 79 ====

_**Review^^**_


End file.
